


Treat me like you wish

by zarryesreal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Zayn Malik, Dominance, Foot Fetish, Hair Kink, Kitten Zayn Malik, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Punishment, Submissive Character, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryesreal/pseuds/zarryesreal
Summary: "You think so? You are sure about this?" Harry asked when Zayn told him about his desire."You do realise that the fun of certain things that you are enjoying right now will be lost once you get into it, right?" He continued with it but very much wanted to fulfill Zayn's wish.OrWhere Zayn wants to be Harry's kitten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A warning to all of my readers before reading this. It's heavy BDSM which contains slavery. Feet kink, haircut kink, pet kink included.
> 
> Forgive my grammatical mistakes.

"You think so? You are sure about this?" Harry asked when Zayn told him about his desire. 

"You do realise that the fun of certain things that you are enjoying right now will be lost once you get into it, right?" He continued with it but very much wanted to fulfill Zayn's wish. 

"Yes sir I am. I want to do it. I trust you with my everything." Zayn replied submitting himself fully. Just the thought of getting his desired fulfilled made him hard, hard enough to get a wet spot in his pants which was now pulled down along with boxers by Harry. 

"Unload yourself infront of me while finishing this work." Harry ordered Zayn who was putting groceries in order along with Harry. 

"Yes..s..,Sir." He stuttered loving the dominanting voice that Harry possessed making him weak.

His one hand on his private part while other was holding a packed bagel. His mind imagining about what he just told to his master. Imagining how he will be treated, imagining how he will have a place for himself, imagining how pleasurable he will feel. He rubbed his thumb over his slit holding back a moan which eventually left while he picked up another bag of vegetable closing his eyes and pausing for a minute to enjoy the moment. 

His moment was broken by a harsh smack on his groin which made him open his eyes in a snapshot. "I told you to keep working and remember my groceries shouldn't get dirty." Harry warned as he saw Zayn's pre cum was about to drop which made Zayn quickly take it over his back hand. 

"Can I lick it, sir?" He asked for permission knowing very well the consequences. 

"I don't care what you do just remember your groin should be down as soon as all this groceries are unloaded and all of my eatables should remain clean like I bought them. Most importantly you shouldn't stop working. Am I clear?" Zayn bowed to that as he was taught. 

"Good now keep going." Harry paused his work at that as he was disturbed by a phone call. He smiled when he saw Liam's id on display, his long time buddy who very well knew about his fetishes. Before he picked up the call he informed his pet to not make any noise. 

Zayn on the other hand was struggling between trying to work while jerking himself. Licking his pre cum from time to time as it was about to drop on floor. He immediately sensed his orgasm release which made him pause with jerking. He busied himself in unloading groceries at quicker pace waiting for his master to end the call. While pacing back and forth he gripped his own balls in tight grip. Harry watching the scene unfolding in front of him with great pleasure, the reason why he prolonged the call. 

Zayn was taught to keep his gaze on ground everytime but this time his gaze fell on his master who plastered a smug on his face with crossed arms. Taking the advantage of situation Zayn asked, "Can I cum, sir?" His insides were feeling like he was set on fire, his dick purple from overstimulation with his orgasms being blocked. 

"Get a bowl from that drawer." Harry said pointing to the drawer that was right beside stove. "Cum in that and drink it. It's your dinner for today. Make sure to bring chocolate sauce with you." He continued as Zayn picked up the bowl and cum in it. He carried the bowl with a bottle of chocolate sauce in his hand and hand it over to Harry. 

Harry being the dominant wanted to spice up things. He set Zayn's gaze on the bowl making his head bow, letting him hold the bowl in his hands while pouring chocolate sauce over his cum like it was milk that needed some flavouring. 

"What do you say?" Dominant in the room asked as he stopped pouring sauce which wrote Zayn in the bowl. 

"Thank you sir for making me a delicious dinner." Zayn said as he swirled his tongue over his lips. 

"Already getting to your kitten mood!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Zayn gulping down whole bowl of liquid later licking all the stray particles that are left. Harry ruffled his head when he finished. 

"Now go take a relaxing bath while I have my dinner but before that keep all this things in place and wash this bowl by your head." Harry ordered handing Zayn the bottle. 

Zayn kept the bottle in its place, placing last bag of vegetables in refrigerator later pouring some dishwasher in bowl. He lathered dishwasher evenly in bowl and placed it over his head while turning it all his head to let it scrub afterwards rinsing and drying it. He loved the massage it provided to his head. Hard and soft at the same time. 

Keeping bowl in the drawer it belonged to, he rushed to his mini bathroom that contained a bathtub, a mini cupboard that had all the shampoos and scrubs, a towel holder and a small window to let air in. 

He turned on warm water for him keeping a vibrant green bath bomb aside which smelled like lemongrass. He collected his clothes from cupboard as set by his master. 

As soon as bath was filled up he stripped himself to nothing, subsiding himself into vibrant green tub coloured by bath bomb which he dropped as soon as he entered his bathroom. His muscles relaxing as soon as warm water hit his body, opening up his pores to let the skin soften. He almost forgot that there was dishwasher in his hair until he scraped his head to get rid of itchiness. He lathered a good amount of his favourite strawberry shampoo in his hair letting them adopt to the foam, massaging whole head each time purring when he felt a tingle in his head. Sometimes he wished that his head was without hair it would be so easy to massage his scalp. Eventually he continued letting go of the thought. 

He got out of his tub as he got rid of excess water from his body and hair. He heard lock of door getting opened as his dominant held a soft towel in his hand. Harry held it open for Zayn, "Come in." He commanded wrapping towel around Zayn as he stepped in. Harry towel dried Zayn adding some extra work to his list to take care of his sub. He tucked a towel around Zayn's chest and ordered Zayn to sit on knees who gladly did in his room loving to be ordered around after getting totally relaxed. Harry brought another towel to dry Zayn's hair who mewled to it everytime he felt tingles. 

"Come sleep with me today. Tomorrow there's surprise for you." Harry informed as he sat on Zayn's bed letting Zayn dress up in his own sweatshirt with some high socks causing sweater paws which adored the cuteness that Zayn possessed. As soon as they were in Harry's bed cuddling, Zayn slipped into his subspace relishing his dreamy state. 

~~~

"After you finish your breakfast wear this." Harry commanded Zayn who was having his grand breakfast since his dinner last night was just his cum. He was nearly full while he was handed over his uniform that he gets when they get outside. 

He went to his room after washing dishes that were very few, to change and get ready for whatever that was about to come. His uniform being a crop top that wrote Styles' property on it and a tight latex leggings both being black in colour. He styled his hair like he was taught keeping side parting on right side.

"Master I am ready." Zayn knocked on Harry's door as soon as he got himself ready totally from head to toe. Harry who was working on his laptop opened the door but kept Zayn standing there. 

"Come on." Harry said as he took Zayn's hand in his and guided them towards his car. He was dressed in five piece black suit being quite comfortable in the coldness of London. 

Zayn was positioned in passenger seat like he was taught buckled, hands on his lap and eyes on floor while Harry took drivers seat, buckling himself and starting the car. Keeping up with the traffic rules and regulations he reached his destination in 20 minutes. Harry took Zayn's hand again in his after he parked and got out, giving permission to look up. 

On the other hand Zayn was very much familiar with the place, it was the place that Harry owned to keep up with people in BDSM. It was a bdsm community stay where Harry had his private room too. Normally the place wouldn't be much crowded as mostly new subs or doms came to get themselves trained but today was something different. There were more of trained dominants whose demeanor suddenly changed as they saw Harry. His train of thoughts stopped as the person guiding him stopped infront of a large black door.

Harry pushed the door open getting Zayn along with him before closing the door. "Zayn as you know this is Liam. He will help us today with certain things. Is that ok for you?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, sir." Zayn replied who was still shy about being infront of others. He took in the appearance of room noticing a chair, a table before that which was quite high and a trolley that was covered with a red silk cloth. 

"What is it, sir?" Zayn asked pointing towards chair getting excited yet nervous at same time remembering when Harry told him this is a surprise.

"Liam you got those papers ready?" He asked Liam completely dismissing Zayn.

"Yes, Harry. Take this." Liam replied taking out some papers from a folder and handing it to Harry. 

"Good now Zayn I want you to go place this papers on that table and read them." Harry ordered giving papers to his sub.

"Ok, sir." Zayn obliged as he took the papers and placed them on table. He started reading as the words said...

Contract of Zayn Malik becoming Harry Styles' kitten.

While agreeing to this contract I agree to this following rules that needs to be done and followed:

1) I loose my identity as Zayn Malik and will be known as a kitten.

2) I submit myself to Harry Styles totally in every aspect of my life, financially, emotionally, physically and spiritually. 

3) I loose my ability to see and move without guidance.

4) I will only speak following words unless told otherwise:  
Meow - Agree or yes  
Shaking of head - Disagree or no

5) I agree to give up every physical movement unless I am guided by my master or I need to talk to him.

6) I block my outside world leaving no traces of myself. 

I Zayn Malik agree to this contract and become Harry Styles' kitten agreeing to all the above conditions for next three months.

Signature:..................(Submissive)  
Signature:..................(Dominant)


	2. Treat me like you wish Chapter. 2

Zayn stood shocked there remembering previous night when he told his master about this. As much as he wanted to be kitten, he was fearing it. 

A soft touch took a hold of his waist, holding him from behind making him jump. "Huhhh..." He said as he jumped in very low volume. 

"Shhhhh it's alright love I am here." Harry caressed him trying to soothe Zayn as he rub his sub's chin who melted into the touch and kept his head on his master's shoulder pushing it further by the pleasure.

"What's worrying you love?" Harry asked now combing Zayn's hair calmly which got his pet relaxed. 

"What if I fail, sir? I don't want to disappoint you." Zayn confessed as he kept his eyes closed loving the sensations in his head. 

"You will never disappoint me. You are one of the fastest progressor in submitting from my experience. Don't worry about that love." Harry calmly said the truth while continuing his actions. 

"But the question is, Are you ready to submit me fully? Are you ready to forget a Zayn Malik for three months?" Harry asked making Zayn nod his head. 

"Very much, Sir." Zayn replied being very much confident about himself, knowing how much he loved it. 

"Then go for it. Remember I will always be here for you, I will still kiss every inch of you, I will still love every inch of you, I will still fuck you like you like it, I will still love you and stay with you. Zayn or kitten I know whom I love." Harry added motivation to his words yet said absolute truth, he was in absolute love with his sub, to him Zayn's name doesn't matter, to him his looks doesn't matter, what mattered to him was the connection of heart. 

Zayn signed it, yes he signed it not conforming himself about this twice because he knows Harry is the right person to do this with and he himself loves it and he loves Harry too. 

Harry looked at the black signature Zayn did, the last residual of his identity for next three months. He smiled at that and signed too. 

"Now strip and go sit on that chair." Harry came back to his strong commanding voice. Zayn obeyed as told he got rid of all the clothes and folded them, keeping them in side while Liam uncovered trolley later uncovering a large mirror that Zayn never knew was there. Harry came in with a spreader rod and two handcuffs which he tied to set Zayn securely on chair. Liam on the other side unlocked a big camera settling himself in perfect position which recorded both Zayn and Harry perfectly. 

"Kitten listen to me carefully and for now use your words along with calling me only master." Harry said as he grabbed a hold of clippers in his hand. 

"Ok, master." Zayn spoke obediently. 

"This is the first step of you being a kitten. I will shear you like a lamb and we will get rid of all the hair on your body. This process will be recorded by Liam and I want you to say everything you feel about this moment. If you like getting shave say it, if you don't then say it as it will decide your future breed. Am I clear?" Harry said conveying everything precisely.

"Yes, master."

"Now let's first get rid of this mess on your head that I never wanted. You will look right into mirror while I do that and confess whatever you feel about it. Be free." Harry said grabbing a hold of Zayn's hair in his fist then spraying them with water and combing it. 

"Already liking that, kitten?" Harry asked as he felt Zayn pushing against the comb. 

"Yes, master. I never wanted them either." Zayn confessed truthfully.

"Ok then let's get rid of your precious locks and make sure to watch them fall." Harry said as he pushed the clipper to Zayn's crown guiding it towards his hairline letting his long hair fall on his lap. 

"It feels so fuzzy and good." Zayn said as his dick twitched at the feeling to which Harry laughed continuing with shaving. 

"So much mess was there on your head. Don't worry I will discipline you about that too." Harry commented as he saw so much hair. Zayn's nearly three inches hair falling on his lap or ground. He pushed the clipper on Zayn's left side head and shaved all the hairs present there doing same on another side. 

He pushed Zayn's head down positioning clippers on his nape while bringing it up to the crown. "My head feels so light and cold, master." Zayn cheekily said smiling to himself realising how his wishes were getting fulfilled in such a short time. He felt naked like he's the most vulnerable being ever.

Harry rubbed his hand on Zayn's whole head to get rid of any stray hair to which Zayn again purred. Later he clippered Zayn's eyebrows, torso and private hairs. 

"What's that for?" Zayn curiously asked when he saw his master pouring some shaving cream on his head. 

"You will soon know." Harry quietly replied as he started scraping Zayn's head with a straight razor. 

"Woah that feels really good." 

"I love being sheared like a lamb." Zayn confessed loudly to the camera facing it completely when Liam's eyes were nearly out of it's position. 

Liam knew about this since Harry appointed Zayn as his maid. Harry told him that the day won't be far when Zayn would be ready to give up his identity and today was the day. Liam was straight who Harry met in a meeting but about Zayn he had different views. He loved how Zayn was so shy and had a certain grace to himself. Currently when Zayn is nearly hairless he can see how lovely this boy looks no wonder why Harry fell for him. His cheekbones are appearing, his bambi eyes, his ears everything is giving a prominent look to Zayn, the beauty which would soon be covered. 

"What do you say kitten?" Harry got Liam out of his trance as he spoke to his pet.

"Thank you master for shaving me and teaching me discipline. Thank you for shearing me like a lamb and keeping me as your kitten." Zayn spoke those words in pure gratefulness as he sported a slit permanent smile on his face. Harry shaved him everywhere with foam and straight razor, doing twice on his head. 

"Kitten now you can stop speaking, you aren't allowed anymore unless I tell you to." Liam heard Harry and shut off the camera as he was instructed before. 

"We have finished first part of you being kitten that is grooming and since you like this I feel you are a sphinx cat. That's why I will give you periodic grooming. Now time for some fun." Harry said as he took back his position at Zayn's back and massaged his head. 

Zayn loved it so much, he knew being bald will get him more pleasure. He made a mental note that even after three months he will make this as his permanent hairstyle unless his master guide him otherwise.

"Meow" He spoke getting into his kitten mode which came somewhere from his insides. 

"See! I told you Liam he will love being a kitten." Harry said giggling.

"Yes absolutely look how he is purring. An adorable kitten." Zayn loved how Liam talked to Harry completely ignoring his existence although to gain Harry's attention he passed his chin in his hand. 

"Not even a minute and he is so much into it. Such an attention whore. What do you say should we start with that already?" Harry said as he continued rubbing his kitten's chin while asking to Liam.

"Yes, Should I get it?" Liam asked.

"Yes please." Harry requested as he unlocked handcuffs and spreader rod, keeping them aside. 

"Get up." Dominant commanded as Zayn got on his two feet. Harry dressed Zayn in his costume later commanding him to get on four, strapping legs and hands together so that Zayn can walk on his palms and knees. Zayn was covered in a black rubber suit from head to toe making him look like a kitten. 

"Clean this up." Harry ordered giving a small broom in kitten's mouth who cleaned all his hair and settled them to a side. 

Harry fastened a collar with leash around kitten's neck who's eyes were blocked. His ear and mouth have been left open and two holes were available below his nose to let him breathe. Ears were attached to top of his suit which had wires tapped behind his ear and a tail at the back that was immovable. 

"Liam look what an adorable kitten he looks." Harry cooed again rubbing his kitten's chin. Liam quickly clicked a picture of that and one just of kitten.

"As reward you get to eat my feet." Harry rewarded his kitten as he brought his feet and yanked the leash downwards guiding his kitten to his feet who immediately started giving them small, adorable bites and licks.

"Good now let's introduce you to people." Harry said as he took lease in his hand and guided his kitten to the center of community hall which wasn't far.

On the way Zayn lost himself totally he was no longer Zayn Malik, he was a kitten. He was no longer Harry's lover, he was his pet and it would be a lie to tell if he didn't like it. He absolutely adored the feeling. He felt no responsibility on his head, he felt like a donkey who was just being ordered.

Harry came to a stop and so did kitten, he stood in his four keeping gaze downwards not knowing what was the scenario behind his suit. 

"Meet my kitten people." Harry announced to the crowd and kitten suddenly felt multiple hands on himself, some on his chin, others on his head and body. He loved the attention he was given which helped a inhuman voice escape his lips. 

"So what do you think we should name him?" Harry asked the crowd among which some said whore, slut, bitch all common. "A kitten likes balls, so we will go for ball whore." Harry suggested which got many nods among the crowd. 

"What do you say kitten?" He asked his pet who meowed in appreciation.

"See how much of a whore he is. I think the name suits him perfectly so how about we give him what he likes." Harry got the crowd cheered with his words.

"Introduce yourself to crowd kitten. Use your words." Harry commanded.

"I am ball whore please give me balls to lick and some milk." Kitten introduced himself which earned too many appreciative words. 

"Common kitten." He yanked the leash lightly. "Call him one by one from your place. He will guide himself." Harry professed to people present there. 

"Ball whore come here." Zayn heard it from his right and began to walk there taking Harry along with him at the back. 

He launched himself forward on his two feets as he took unknown man's dick in his mouth providing small licks to the balls and it's tip eventually. "He is so good at this already." The unknown man said to Harry while both of them contently watched Zayn. 

"Stop ball whore." Harry called and kitten immediately stop. 

"Cum in that bowl over there." He told to the man who was about to cum. 

"Next." Harry called for a voice which kitten got from near. 

"His licks are so professional." "He is literally a man's whore." "You like balls too much, kitten?" "Look how much of a slut he is." "It's like he is made for this." "We never had a man kitten from the community and this one is already so good at it." Kitten heard those compliments which were given to his master already feeling on count nine. He got many head rubs and chin rubs too. His master stopped him everytime when the dom was about to cum, he didn't know what that mean but like a happy kitten he continued. 

"Bring the bowl." Harry ordered to someone in crowd as they again stood in center of hall. Harry was really proud of his kitten. He continued to rub ball whore's head who loved it so much that he passed his chin in his master's hand from time to time. Letting his whole head and face feel tingles. 

"Drink your milk ball whore." Harry directed as a bowl was brought infront of his kitten. 

Ball whore dipped his whole face in his bowl of milk that was filled with everyone's cum. He kept on licking it with his tongue until he was full. He licked his mouth when he was done, looking towards his master as he burped. 

"Awee look how much he loves to taste you all." Harry cooed as he asked for a piece of cloth and cleaned his face. 

"Common let's get you home." Harry said as he unstrapped the belts which kept kitten's legs and hands together later covering him in a blanket and carrying him in arms.


	3. Treat me like you wish Chapter. 3

Harry stroked his kitten's head who was curled up in a ball as he was experiencing his deep slumber, snaking between warm blankets which were placed in a big bamboo basket. His ear quirked upward as his mouth opened and closed.

"Such a kitten!" Harry murmured to himself as he moved to his kitten's stomach stroking it as gently as his head. Ear movements became frantic and quick indicating that he is gonna wake up. He curled up further later stretching himself more, rubbing his clothed eye with his small fists. He shook his head while licking his hands to get rid of itchiness that his tongue possessed. 

His body felt hot and itchy, it wasn't from sickness, it was something which he never experienced before. He kicked all the blankets that he was covered in, throwing them out of his space. 

"Shh baby.... calm down." Harry cooed as he opened kitten's eye flaps. He cradled kitten in his arm as he tried to soothe him. 

He carried kitten towards kitchen island as he placed kitten near his bowl of milk who happily started licking it, filling up his stomach. "As you know today is your grooming day and since we have crossed two months of it only one month is left." Harry informed to his kitten who mewled in agreement. 

"I saw this letter in letter box which was written to you by a clothing brand." Harry continued while eating his breakfast and his kitten was licking last remains of milk from the bowl from where he stood near his masters feet looking for something more to lick, plastering a confused expression on his face. 

"Since you finished your bowl without spilling you are allowed to lick my feet." Harry mentioned taking that his kitten was behaving different on the day something that's different from what he is. "After one month you are supposed to go for shoot of this clothing line with me therefore there will some differences in your grooming today." He informed noticing his kitten's licks weren't short and soft, there were long and harsh. 

"Go sit on your bed." Harry ordered as he finished his own breakfast and went to do dishes. 

When Harry got in his bedroom he saw his kitten rubbing against his wooden bed while purring in satisfaction. He quickly picked his kitten thinking itching might be happening due to griminess but his pet squirmed in his arms too which he dealed with slapping his ass. He got his pet out of suit and placed him in tub on all fours. 

He poured some oil in his palm to apply that on his kitten as they started with their roleplay- Master and a sphinx kitten. Harry noticed a change then too instead of purring he was whimpering, tears leaving his eyes, his extra fruity body smell, sweat on forehead and his groin was harder than usual. "Look how much oil you have released you hairless cat!" Harry commented as he massaged kitten's head with a paddle brush. "Let's get you groomed, ball whore." Harry said as he placed his kitten in between his lap who immediately started grinding on him. 

"Stop your actions right now." Harry shouted tightly gripping his pet's shoulders who obliged to nothing.

"Ball whore I don't want a single action from you unless you want to look hot red." Harry commanded in his stern magisterial voice causing his pet to pause and realize what he was doing. "Since you didn't feel responsible enough to ask for my permission make sure to not cum during whole day no matter what happens." Harry continued informing his pet about his punishment who was currently sporting an erect groin. 

"Now sit still I don't want a single movement. Am I clear?" Harry asked to which his kitten meowed. Just like everytime Zayn love getting sheared, he loved watching his hair fall into his lap to become a hairless cat he is with high cheekbones and big eyes. He love getting trapped in his master's lap which felt so warm to him. Grooming sessions always brought him back the memories of the day when he decided to become a kitten. He was almost hairless, completely naked his skin showing itself in full blow when his master got up letting the warmness taken away with him to which kitten whimpered. 

"Awee don't whine kitten pick all this rubbish mess of yours then I will get you a warm bath and then we can go play in park." Zayn's eyes perked up at that, picking every strand of his hair in his mouth and throwing them in trash can until he realized that he was leaking from pre cum. 

As soon as Zayn got rid of the mess the dominant turned on hot water for his kitten to bath who was standing on all fours waiting for water to fill up the tub. He despised bathing even though it was warm but to him it was a boring chores. Master cleaned the kitten with water and soap casually patting every part of kitty in a soft tender touch which earned him few moans when he cleaned private parts. Harry finished bathing his kitten with a lot of struggling as he was hoping from one place to another in tub but eventually earned a lot of purrs while towel drying him. 

His kitten held his face in its hand as he carried his pet in a warm soft blanket, greeting him with face licks and kisses. In return kitten got pats on his free bald head, he responded with long meow and further pushing of his head in large hands which continued rubbing his neck and chin where he liked them most. Next came nail work which he gladly got with a happy face, flattering himself as he walked in circles when work was done.

"Common my hairless kitten lets go play in park." Harry said as he got kitten in his rubber suit noticing how hard he was but he has handled this before and it shouldn't bring any big trouble now too. His thoughts obviously considered Zayn's sudden change in behaviour, for Zayn to get so much horny was out of blue. He tied slut collar around Zayn's neck as he connected leash as well. He took a rat toy, soft ball and a cane to train his kitty. 

\---

"I will start this toy and you will bring it to me within fifteen seconds." Harry ordered as he removed the leash to which Zayn narrowed his eyes like a kitten who doesn't like to be ordered around in its playtime. Harry narrowed his eyes back replicating his kitten while triggering the key of rat toy which started running all the way as soon as it was placed on ground. Ball whore hopped behind it on his back two legs as soon as he saw rat running. 

After 16 seconds kitten came back with toy in his mouth handing it over to Harry in hand. "You are one second late then how much I allowed you. Get your palm in front common." Harry ordered to give punishment. 

Kitten shook his head not liking his master at the moment at all, pouting and frowning he sat on ground, not making any movement. Harry chuckled at that, his sub was totally in kitten headspace. He himself picked up kitten's paw hitting it with cane and then kissing to soothe the pain. 

Master showed his pet a fur ball who jumped in excitement trying to grab it with his hands but failed everytime as his master took ball away to play with his kitten. After certain trial Harry threw the ball far away behind which his pet ran happily. 

They played for a hour like that in park, kitten became his happy self again forgetting his punishment and his groin. When Harry announced that they have to get back his kitten did all he can do to convince his master for some more playtime like rubbing against his master's leg, licking his master's hand, feet but none of them succeed because Harry wanted to know what was wrong with Zayn's body. While they were at park Harry noticed that kitten would stop at certain places and rub his body on trees or roll on ground unnecessarily or lick his own body which was very few times due to barrier of rubber suit in between. 

When they got back home Harry placed kitten between two open yarn balls and told him to sort them out. Ball whore stood between threads that covered all the floor around him, his arms and legs were released which let him bit of free. He picked an end of yarn with his mouth taking more of same thread in his mouth, walking in circles unevenly which ended up as a bondage for him. He fought to get out somehow due to increasing warmness in his body but ended up getting more messed up. He cried in pain which brought his master towards him. 

His master sorted him bit out which got him in straight sleeping posture. Later he was wrapped in plastic wrap tightly. In mummification he felt cuddled up which didn't help him at all but nonetheless he slept for three hours straight and was woke up by his master softly touching his cheek and kissing his lips. 

His master got him out of plastic wrap and threads as he sat on his own bed with his kitten and asked, "What's happening to you and how are you feeling today? Words." 

"Idk master my body feels really warm and I feel horny." Zayn spoke finding his voice weird as he heard his own words after months but he really wanted his master to fuck him hard. 

"Awee my cat is growing." Harry cooed but Zayn stayed silent not knowing what he meant. He blankly sported a confused expression through the mask. 

"Your body is experiencing heat." Zayn stayed baffled at that too because those happened to hybrids but he was a human. 

"Since you have been a kitten you are undertaking only warm food which isn't favourable for normal human body but in kitten headspace you don't like anything else and since then your sexual activities has reduced too which never let your body heat get out which is why your kitten headspace is experiencing heat." Harry explained which Zayn finally understood and formed a small o shape with his lips. Sometimes Harry wishes that Zayn wasn't a kitten in gimp because he does miss looking at that beautiful face but Zayn likes it and he loves to fulfill his sub's wish. 

(A/N: I know that was some dumb theory.)

"Meow meow meow" Zayn said which was there code word when Zayn wanted to ask something. He laid on his back folding his knees and rubbed stomach with his paws jerking his groin bit. 

"Words." Harry asked he started jerking off Zayn bit too neither giving too harsh stroker nor too soft. 

"Fuck me. Please. Master." Ball whore said he turned on all fours with his ass up in air while licking his paws. 

"On one condition I will fuck you. You have to drink cold milk with your cum." Harry said as he opened Zayn's butt hole zip and tummy zip through which his dick sprang up straight as if it was released from it's cage, already dripping with pre cum to which kitten meowed agreeing to condition. Harry went to his kitchen and brought kitten's milk bowl and placed it below ball whore. He kept such a condition because he had to take care of his kitten's health too. 

Harry took a condom as he lowered his pants along with boxers and jerked penis too, harshly, though the sight was endearing enough for him. His kitten licking his paws while keeping his pink tight hole infront of Harry's eyes just to get fucked. So dirty yet so innocent. 

Harry licked a wet strip with his tongue against his kitten's hairless pink rim who purred at the feeling leaving his palms free to grab the sheets. Soon the hole's entrance was lubed enough to create friction smoothly. There wasn't any need of preparation as his kitten was used to wearing highest size butt plug since months.   
  
"Fuck" Harry muttered as he entered Zayn, the opening and closing of soft skin against his hard on felt amazing to him. He thrust harder and harder each time getting as deep as he can not caring whether his kitty was getting pleasured or not. The thrusts were relentless and uneven which hit Zayn everywhere on his inside along with his prostate, he was no where back in moaning his meows. 

"Meow meow meow." He shouted when he felt he was about to cum and his master understood too but he declined who soon cummed inside him filling him up and pleasuring Zayn more. Zayn grew more impatient as he was kept in a position without any attention, all alone in room being naked. He wiggled his ass a bit trying to get some attention but was stopped by a hard smack. 

"Stay still. You will be hit 10 smacks with paddle because you didn't find it necessary to tell your master about how your body felt and at last smack you will cum. Am I clear?" Harry asked as he removed Zayn's suit along with his mask leaving him totally naked. Zayn meowed in agreement. 

First smack hit him and he was ok. 

Two more and he was good to go with all others but his fear was building up, he feared paddles. 

Five more smacks and his body was quivering in fear each felt harder than before , tears cascading down his face like a rollercoaster. 

None of his sobbing was heard for ninth smack and as tenth smack hit his body being most harshest his master commanded "Cum" and he did. He felt betrayed by his body it didn't even signal him about cumming. Every cum fell either on his body or in bowl. 

~~~  
(After 1 and half month)

"Zayn" Harry called from his home office as he saw a ugly sight of his house while he was roaming back and forth in his house. 

"Yes, sir." Zayn said from doorway. 

"Come in." With that Zayn stood infront of his master. His attire being dirty black t-shirt, ripped jeans and 2 inch long hair. His demeanor just like how his master taught hands straight on side, legs straight and head bowed. 

"You are my armrest right now." Harry ordered in his angry yet calm state to which Zayn obliged without any question. He plopped down on his knees just below his dom's hand while keeping his own hands on his thigh. 

Harry did it all on purpose, he ate a sour candy with some remains sticking on his finger but instead of cleaning it with tissue he cleaned it in Zayn's hair. He kept tugging his sub's hair harshly to clean his fingers. 

"Hooray! Finally my hands got cleaned." He exclaimed either tugging on his pet's hair or drumming his head while being in deep thought. 

"Master." Zayn called after being in same position for about a hour.

"My furnitures don't speak." Harry said sternly looking straight towards his computer screen. 

"I have a proposal." Zayn told speaking his thoughts aloud in almost a whisper. 

"I am interested. Continue." Harry hummed not at all paying attention to Zayn's face but instead tugging on his hair, sometimes being gentle, sometimes being harsh. 

"Can I be your permanent kitten?" Zayn said finally what he was thinking about since days. 

"Yes of course but this time I don't want you to sign kitten contract." Harry stated because he wanted his sub to be disciplined in all forms of his life at first. 

"Then?" Zayn asked out of curiosity.

"I want you to sign contract of being my sub permanently but for that you have to devote every part of your life to me along with your thoughts." 

"I am ready for that sir." Zayn spoke knowing he needed to improve in certain sectors of his life even which he didn't know about.

"Good because I can't wait to get you totally disciplined." 

"I love you, Harry." Zayn said due to overwhelming feeling. He was allowed to call his master Harry but only when he needed to confess his love. He can't believe he found an individual who wanted him to grow up and would always stand by his side everytime even when he pushed him away. 

"I love you too Zayn." Harry said smiling first time looking into his lover's eyes forgetting all the anger that he felt. He kissed his bub's lips softly starting a new aspect of life from that moment itself.


End file.
